towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Objective
.jpg| }} |} |hp=7695640|def=3820|coin=4380|esk=853}} |hp=7703250|def=4290|coin=249|esk=852}} |} : It seems that we've nothing left to do here. It's time to go back and deal with other things. : You're right! The demons need time to prepare another attack even if they're planning to. I'm wondering how Thor is doing... : He's with Odin. They'll be fine. : You trust Odin. : I only let the ones I trust stay by my side. 【Meet BOSS】 and : Bring it on! 【BOSS - after first attack】 and : I'm not afraid of you! 【Defeated BOSS】 When Loki and the Summoner were about to leave, Freyr and Freyja came to send off with an official farewell. Freyr handed a letter to Loki, who took it with confusion. Freyr said, : We Vanir would like to establish the Northern Alliance with the Aesir. Please pass this letter on to Odin. : Will do. Do you need another competition with Thor to see who is more worthy to be the leader? : That'd be unnecessary. I believe Thor will make a better leader... I still need more training to strengthen my body and soul. Freyr looked at Freyja. He had realised how his life was connected to his loved ones when Freyja risked herself to save him. The tribe's pride came from protecting and fighting for his home and family. All he was thinking about now was how he could spend more time with his tribe. Loki smiled and put the letter away. He headed back to Odin's barracks with the Summoner and Hel. On their way back to Odin's barracks, Hel frowned in pain and kneeled to the ground! The Summoner took a closer look and noticed a mark of a leaf and vines on her legs... }} |hp=9459880|def=13540|coin=5123|esk=814|wsk=10115}} |} : Ugh...! It hurts! : Hel! This is...?! After Thor accepted Loki's request to found the Northern Alliance, he brought Hel and the Summoner towards Odin's barracks. On their way, Hel kneeled to the ground because of pain in her legs! Loki and the Summoner stepped to her nervously and found a black mark of a leaf and vines on her legs. Hel frowned in immense pain. : 'Is this from the demons' curse? Is there a way to soothe her pain caused by it?' Loki poured god power into the mark, and the Summoner followed suit. Finally, the vines stopped spreading; Hel looked relieved, but beads of sweat covered her forehead. She could not stop panting. Loki lifted her onto Fenrir and hurried everyone to continue heading to Odin's barracks. 【Meet BOSS】 : Roar! 【Defeated BOSS】 Hel slept well on Fenrir's back. The Summoner walked next to them in worry. Hel woke up once in a while, but she would pass out again right away. : I'm sorry...Father...Summoner... : There's no reason for you to apologise! Get well soon and we can play together with Fenrir again. We're looking forward to it. : Yes... I...will try my best... The Summoner and Hel smiled at each other. The promise she had made would energise her to keep moving forward with her life. Loki had heard their conversation. He smiled and thought that this person might uncage Hel from her suffering caused by the curse and bring her bliss, even though he knew a cure did not exist. }} |hp=13,206,950|def=87400|coin=4980|esk=1037|wsk=10118}} |} : Father! This is for you! Do you like it? : It's beautiful! You've got talent for crafting stuff. What about that one? : I'm giving it to Uncle Odin! Father, do you think he will like it? : It's a gift from you. He'll love it. 【Meet BOSS】 They got out of the volcanic area and reached Odin's barracks. Odin came out to greet them. They could finally take a good rest after their long journey. The soldiers loosened up in relief. Hel ran to Odin, and he held her in his arms. Loki handed Odin Freyr's letter the moment he saw Odin. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Freyr promised he would form a union with the Aesir. I suppose all of the other tribes will join them eventually. So, Thor is taking the throne, right? : It's hard to explain, but I've become the leader of the Northern Alliance. After Odin told Loki everything, Loki sighed. He had never thought there would be so many twists and turns before the Northern Alliance found its leader. Aside from it, Loki honestly believed Odin, the owner of the Armour of Runes, was the only person who could unite the North and lead them to victory against the demons. : There goes your last concern about the North, right? : No. We still don't have enough military power to defeat the demons, unless... : Unless? : Unless the strongest battle tribe in the North join us as well. }} zh:新的目標